In many scenarios, it may be important to reliably and consistently measure a particular volume of liquid. For example, when measuring liquid laundry detergent (e.g., for use in a laundry washing machine), it is helpful to ensure an appropriate amount of laundry detergent is used. When too little liquid detergent is used, the user may not obtain the desired level of cleanliness. When too much liquid detergent is used, some of the liquid detergent is unnecessarily wasted and may even damage the clothing and/or washing machine during the laundry cycle. Some users visually estimate the amount of liquid detergent while pouring the liquid into a washing machine reservoir, but such visual estimation tends to be inaccurate. Other users approach this problem by using a measuring cup to portion out a desired amount of liquid detergent. However, pouring detergent into a measuring cup is messy, inconvenient, and time-consuming. Thus, there is a need for a system, apparatus, and method to improve the ease and accuracy of dispensing a predetermined quantity of a liquid.